1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable reusable barrier system, and more particularly, a barrier system for use with activities such as athletic events which require a temporary, predefined field layout or for use with entertainment events having a stage where a discreet distance between spectators and the stage is desired to be maintained.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the past, portable event barriers have generally been relatively expensive and difficult to erect and disassemble before and after athletic events. Generally, such barriers are of a relatively low height which a spectator might easily step across. The basic function of the prior devices was merely to outline the area of play and the area beyond which it was desired to maintain control of spectators.
When more positive crowd control has been required, concrete barriers have been utilized. The advantage of added height and weight are outweighed, however, by the need for special equipment to handle the heavy barrier sections in the tight quarters required in stadium or indoor events.